Suits Over Skirts
by Froggychad
Summary: Being one of the few Female shinigami was a fact that I kept secret. But he was someone that knew more than most. Please don't kill me for this. First attempt at a Kuro-fic so please don't hate me. Mainly UndertakerxOC.Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

I pushed up my plastic frame glasses as the tour continued. The other new Shinigami were intently listening to our guide, William T. Spears. Each of us had casual coats and ties for this special day.

Who am I, you ask?

My name is Samuel Bishop, Shinigami.

Will-senpai was talking about the importance of Shinigami and the rules to our duties. He explained how our major exam is to test our judgment on our victims. To see if their life deserves to continue or not. But the last stop to the tour was probably the most important to Shinigami; the eye glass wing. Being Shinigami, we have very poor eye sight and when we accomplish our exam, we are given the glasses of our choice. The others in the group were bragging how they would get super cool specks while I stood silent and sighed.

"Will~" Everyone in the group turned to the owner of the over excited voice except for the owner of the called out name. It was none other than Grell Sutcliff. This was the first time I had ever seen him in person. He was well known, partially for his little "Jack the Ripper" incident. Currently, the redhead was trying to grasp the stoic man's attention in his usual flirtatious attempts. Geez, this guy was eccentric. I'd gladly switch genders with him so his flirt targets wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Oh, did I surprise you with that last remark? Yes, my friend, I am a girl. But I choose to dress and act male for one main reason.

So I won't be looked down upon and be told to have a man protect me.

How many female Shinigami go out to reap souls do you think there are?

Have you seen any?

I rest my case.

I pushed up my glasses, sighing heavily. Will-senpai was getting a bit annoyed by the redhead's efforts. When Grell-senpai tried to pounce him, he casually side stepped and his face was planted on the floor at our feet.

"Sutcliff-senpai, are you okay?" One of the others asked the senior. Said senior sat up and pouted at Will-senpai.

"Ah~ You were never gentle, Will~"

Cue my faceplam and another sighed. That caught Grell-senpai's attention. This was the moment I deeply regretted.

"What are you sighing a- Well, hello there~" He stood up and carefully observed my face.

Pale skin.

Longish, choppy white hair that went a little passed my ears.

The trademark Shingami green-yellow eyes that held a hard glare.

"Ah~ Will you've been holding out on me~" He whined as my eye twitched and furiously pushed up my glasses. How such a person would be considered one of the strongest, I'll never know. Grell-senpai turned back to me, circling me like a predator.

"Well, what's your name, my little kouhai~" He purred, hands clapped together, his sharp tooth grin ever present.

"Grell Sutcliff, I will not have you disturb the new recruits. You have paperwork to do." Will-senpai stated, pushing up his specks as my eye twitched. The redhead was invading way too far into my private bubble. It was when he hooked his arm in mine with his head on my shoulder and his breath on my neck, I snapped.

"Senpai, forgive me for this." Within a second before anyone could ask, the heel of my boot was planted nicely in Grell-senpai's head. There was a faint pink tint on my cheeks but my glare and my boot's position on the elder's head didn't shift.

"Ah~ So rough~" The bruised redhead cooed. I sighed in aggravation and Will-senpai dismissed us from the tour and proceeded to scold Grell-senpai for not focusing on his paperwork. Said redhead was now whining and calling after me but that only made me quicken my pace. I sighed and kept my mind focused on the upcoming event that would be very critical for my life as a Death God.

Not two seconds later, I bumped into a form. I stepped back, regaining my balance and looked up to see one of the recent additions, Ronald Knox I believe.

"Oi, watch where you're goin' newbie." The blonde looked down at me even thought he was only an inch or two taller than myself. I pushed up my plastic glasses, cursing inwardly that I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry." I moved to get by him but he stepped into my path and seemed to be in deep thought as he studied my face. I felt very uncomfortable under his stare so I snapped.

"What?" My tone was sharp and cold and he seemed to snap out of his little thoughts and smiled.

"Y'know," He started as I raised an eyebrow, "It's not very lady-like to dress like that." My breath hitched in my throat and it took all my power to keep a calm face.

"Lady-like? Why would I worry about being lady-like if I am not a lady?" Ronald just chuckled at my reply. How could he tell? Or was he just playing around? I had made sure to look nothing like a female. Bindings wrapped around my chest even though my breasts were already small, and coats and shirts at least one size too big to give the illusion of a male type figure. I was thankful for my petite body type. I had even kept my hair short and my voice was already good for my display. So how would it be possible?

"I know girls very well so I'm almost like a pro at this sort of thing." He stated, my personal bubble being invaded once again.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I am nothing of the sort." He was getting way too close.

"I'm not one to be fooled, newbie." His forehead was against mine, making pure eye-to-eye contact. Pink invaded my cheeks and I pushed his away.

"For the last time, I am not a woman. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, I walked fast pace away from the blonde, fighting down the pink and the urge to punch the wall. I would have to be wary of Ronald and people getting too far into my bubble. Very wary.


	2. Chapter 2

The time has come. A very important time for every new Shinigami.

It was my exam.

I looked at the information folder in my left hand, memorizing the features of the human in the picture.

"Hannuel Davis. Age 34. Married 7 years and makes a living as a tailor. Cause of death: Run over by a carriage. February 12, 7:35 P.M." My partner for the exam, Carter Hans, took no interest in the vital information. My eyes scanned the large clock tower. 2 minutes until it was time. I closed the folder, looking at the small scythe given to both of us for the exam. My grip was tight and my eye locked on the target exiting the Tailor shop below. The sound of beating horse hooves and yelling was rounding the corner. The clock struck and an audible thump and screams were heard.

"Let's go." The drop to the frosty ground was small and the target lay in the snow, panting and tainting the white a blooming red. I knelt down as he was heaving and gasping for help but all he got was my hand scythe in his chest. His Cinematic Record bloomed before my eyes, showing he married his first love and lived a happy life. However, his soul was to be collected.

"Congratulations on your passing, Samuel Bishop." Will-senpai shook my hand and nodded in satisfaction.

"Go to the Eye Glass Wing and collect your new glasses and Death Scythe-" The door opened non-too-gently, interrupting my elder.

"Will~ why do you keep giving me paperwork! I want to go see Sebby!" The redhead whined.

"Grell Sutcliff, you have more important things to do than to go see that demon." His eyes narrowed and pushed up his glasses, "If you're so tired of paperwork, please take Samuel Bishop to the eye Glass Wing for his new glasses and Death Scythe." And with that, both I and Grell-senpai were pushed out of Will-senpai's office, the door shut at our faces.

The redhead head huffed and looked down at me, "So you passed your exam then?" I nodded and started following him to the Eye Glass Wing.

"I remember mine. Will and I were partnered up~" From there he started cooing and sighing about the memory. I thought about something though.

"Senpai," I snapped him out of his little world and he looked back at me with a small frown, "Will-senpai said something about a demon. Are you acquainted with one?" At that, Grell-senpai gave a toothy grin and a pink tint was on his cheeks.

"Ah~ that's Sebby~ He's a demon but he's a butler for an Earl in the human world." He informed me, "He's so rough and perfect and oh my~ his eyes~" He started ranting on about this "Sebby" when my own mind was circling. A demon butler? And a butler for an earl at that. I had heard that demons make contracts with humans in exchange for their souls when the contract is fulfilled. So this "Sebby" demon must have a contract and took the form of a butler is what I concluded. In the time Grell-senpai was ranting and I was thinking, we reached our destination.

"Choose any pair you wish." I looked at each pair on the shelves, finding it very hard to choose between all of them. My green and yellow eyes stopped on a pair of silver metal frame glasses. The thin frame was perfectly new and my heart thumped.

"Do you choose these?" The Glasses keeper asked me. I snapped out of my little haze and nodded. After some eye exams, I slipped on my new custom silver glasses.

"Let's go get your Death Scythe so I can go see Sebby~" The redhead grabbed arm and practically dragged me out of the glasses wing to the Death Scythe ward.

"Wow…there's so many…" I muttered, taking in each one before me.

"After you choose, you're going to have one final test." The Death Scythe keeper told me in a monotone voice. Grell-senpai crossed his arms impatiently as I kept browsing. That was until a Death Scythe had captured my heart like my new glasses. A long double-sided axe that was my, if not taller, height. Both of my hands gripped it and lifted it off the counter. It was light and along the staff read "Death Scythe".

"I choose this one." Grell clapped his hands, praising me for my excellent taste but bragged about his own Death Scythe. The weapon's keeper nodded and led me to another room. It was a vast white room and I could see a window to a higher separate room where Grell and another Shinigami were watching.

"This is a test to see your skill with your new Death Scythe." The voice echoed and several human-like forms appeared, "These forms will attack without mercy. Good luck."

They all charged and I went with instinct. I swung my Death Scythe, slashing a form and spun around with my axe gleaming and the form's blood displaying all over the once gleaming white floors. I arched my back, the axe up high ready for another slash. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. The swing curved and I felt as if I were in a dance, each step with grace and each slash without flaw. The blood tainted my white hair, giving a red highlight affect. More forms appeared and my dance continued without trouble. Each form fell and I stood there, panting to catch my breath, blood smeared on my person and even on my glasses and painted my Death Scythe.

"That was gorgeous~!" I was practically knocked on my feet when Grell-senpai hug attacked me, "That was such a glorious performance! All that blood flying and each slash was brilliant~!" The redhead spazzed. What was with this guy and red? I wiped my blood-stained cheek with the back of my hand, smearing even more. A bath was needed, that much was obvious. Out of the corner of my eye, Ronald was standing by Will-senpai with that smirk of his. I turned away from him and headed to my living quarters with Grell-senpai tailing behind me.

"Ah~ I'm so happy I got Will to let me be your mentor~" Grell-senpai sung outside the door to my washroom. I stripped off my blood stained suit and slipped off my glasses. Stepping into the hot steaming bath proved an excellent sense of relief for me.

"Once you're done with your bath, I'll introduce you to my Sebby~" He said from the other side. I could practically see his toothy grin at the mention of the demon's name. I raked my thin fingers through my damp hair, the dried blood coming out with the help of the soap. I stepped out of the now pink lukewarm water, wrapping myself with a soft towel. Dropping the towel, I slipped on my underwear(coughcoughboxerscoughcough) and wrapped the cloth binding around my small breasts. I took the crisp clean white collared shirt next, slipping my arms through the sleeves and buttoning each one by one. My black slacks followed but I sighed as I noticed they were more fitting than my others. Right, this pair shrunk a little in the wash. They still fit perfectly; they just showed the obvious shape of my legs. I knew I should have thrown them away.

I clicked my tongue in aggravation and tucked my shirt in as I could hear Grell-senpai's impatient foot tapping.

"I'll just be a few more minutes, senpai," I called out as I fixed my tie and slipped on my coat. My fingers grasped the cold frame of my glasses and I wiped the blood off of them until they were clean. Pushing them up on the bridge of my nose, I stepped out to see my senpai making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Sam, I took the liberty of throwing out your old shoes," I stared at him, my eye twitching.

"And why would you do that, senpai?" I questioned, ready to summon my Death Scythe to murder the redhead.

"Cause they were so bland and I got you new ones!" He threw a box to me and I caught it, a little surprised. I lifted the lid to see a pair of leather ankle high-heeled boots. I shrugged and took them out, sitting on my bedside to put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable and the heel wasn't too high and it wasn't the thin type that I would have stumbled and face planted in. I stood up to walk a bit in my new shoes. A perfect fit. Grell-senpai coughed and crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him until it clicked.

"Ah, thank you for your generosity, Grell-senpai." He grinned and hooked his arm with mine.

"Now let's go see Se-bas-chan~!" He sang all too happily as I felt a throbbing head ache coming on. Whoever this demon was, he must be really good at tolerating people like the redhead pulling me like a rag doll.

When I opened my eyes to the country side of England, I saw no sign of the redhead.

"Senpai?" I called out. I tried again, "Grell-senpai!" No response. I huffed and started walking to nowhere in particular along the dirt path with a river flowing at the bottom of the small hill. He must have rushed off without bothering to wait for me. The town shouldn't be far if I could guess. The sound of a cart along the rickety dirt path caught my ears. I turned to see a mule-drawn cart with a driver dressed head to toe in dark robes and long grey hair that covered his eyes as he had a grin plastered on his face.

Noticing my presence at the road side, the cart stopped and the stranger let out was I could only guess was a laugh.

"Ihihihi~ Do you need a ride into town, young one~?" That grin seemed to grow at this. I raised an eyebrow at this fellow but I don't know when I'd get an offer for a ride since I didn't know exactly where to go. I nodded and hopped into the back where there lied boxes, no. They were…_coffins._


	3. Chapter 3

The ride into town was, in my opinion…creepy. The guy driving kept giggling to himself while I just sat in the back with the coffins. Were there bodies in them? Imagine that; a Grim Reaper getting creeped out by the thought of cold dead bodies. But I kept thinking about where the hell my red clad senpai could've gone. Obviously, he wouldn't be hard to miss. _Really_ hard not to miss. Sometime later, the cart hit cobblestone streets and stopped behind an old building.

"Do come inside, young one~ I'll prepare some tea. Ihihihi~" This guy was creepy _beyond_ my vocabulary. For one, he picked up a person – me – who was clad in a suit not very familiar attire for their society and had green-yellow ringed eyes out in the countryside. I could only question his logic on people. I stepped inside the building as he put away the mule. That moment, I realized this guy was not just another human. But a _sicko_. There were jars and beakers on the shelves with human organs and coffins everywhere. The place was dimly lit but I could see cobwebs perched in the corners. I took slow, small steps as if something would jump out and attack me. My imagination must be really something because at that very second, long, bony fingers found my shoulders and I let out a yelp and jumped, causing myself to land on the dusty wooden floor. Loud, high pitch laughter emanated behind me and I saw it was the creep in the black robes, clutching his gut and laughing quite hard.

_This guy is nuts!_ I thought to myself, watching as eventually resorted to breathy giggles and trying to catch his breath until he spoke, "I'm sorry, young one~ Did I startle you~?" That grin plastered on his young scarred face would put the Cheshire cat to shame; it looked like his face was going to split in two.

I stood up and dusted myself off, my heart still thumping rapidly from the little scare, courtesy of this strange human. He gestured for me to sit while he got tea in the other room. I looked around and resorted to sitting on a coffin – which I hoped was empty. I pushed up my glasses as my peculiar eyes scanned the room of shelves and coffins until they fell on the entering figure holding a tray of beakers.

"Hope you like Early Grey, Ihihihi~."I hesitantly took the tea filled beaker offered to me. He took the other and sat behind his desk. I could feel his stare through his silver fringe covering his eyes. I turned my face to him as he just giggled.

"Might I ask who you are?" I said, still clutching the beaker. He grinned and stood up.

"You may call me Undertaker, young one~ It's what I do~." He giggled behind his sleeve cover hand as he stared down at me. His name – or title – would explain a lot, "And what is yours, young one~?"

"Samuel Bishop." I replied as he just grinned and waltzed over to an urn and lifting off the lid. I stared, wondering what Undertaker was doing. He reached in and pulled out…a cookie? I sweat-dropped a little as he just giggled and nibbled on the bone-shaped treat.

I sighed and set down the lukewarm tea on the coffin I was sitting on and stood up, "I am sorry but I really must be going. Thank you for taking me into town, Undertaker." I turned to leave out the front. My leather gloved hand was merely centimeters from the knob when Undertaker took my wrist and spun me back to face him. Bubble intruder! Bubble intruder! He just grinned in my face as I tried to put some space between us but his other hand was on my waist, leaning much too close for my comfort.

"Oya oya~ why leave so soon, young one~? I'm hurt~." He giggled as my brow furrowed at him. If was on the 'To Die List', I would have slaughtered him personally.

**Undertaker POV**

I grinned at my little guest's reaction. I knew full well my guest was a shinigami. Those eyes say it all. And I knew full well 'he' was no 'he' at all. The way she walked, the way she stood and everything in between. One must never underestimate the knowledge of an undertaker. She was truly something for dressing and pretending to be a man. Dressing like one, acting like one and even going as far as changing her records so they all said she was male. So carefully planned out, but for what reason I wonder in amusement.

She was very uneasy when I was so close to her in this way. Her cheeks were very noticeably pink but her brow was scrunched up in anger. Oh, funny this was. The Earl hadn't been around in ages and I was dying for a good laugh. And this young one sure gave me one when I spooked her. I couldn't resist not scaring the Reaper I so humbly gave a ride. She must be very new if she didn't know who I was. My hand on her waist was firm as she struggled for some distance as I just giggled in delight. I wouldn't let her that I figured out her little secret. Just for the fun of it. My fingers around her thin wrist moved to grasp her hand and spun her around as if we were dancing. But instead of music resounding in our ears, it was just my laughter and her growls. How fun this was…but not as fun as my little _hobby._

**Original POV**

"Oi! Let me go already!" This guy was officially a lunatic! He was holding me and spinning us around as if there was music but his laughter was starting to give me a serious head ache and blood lust. On top of that, my personal space no longer even _existed_ because of him. My anger and embarrassment bubbled inside of me and I snapped. Human or not, he was going to taste my axe! I pushed as hard as I could with my one hand that had been trying and got some distance. He looked a little shocked but I didn't stop. I summoned my Death Scythe, the staff firmly clenched in my hand and my ringed eyes were giving Undertaker a hard, fiery glare.

While most would be intimidated, this bastard…was laughing.

"Ihihihihihihihi~! Ihihihihihi!" I could almost picture him having tears in his eyes and his gut exploding at how hard he was laughing. Did I just feel the building shake? He started to calm down and there was a sound outside the shop that seemed to be horse hooves that stopped. Undertaker's head snapped up and he grinned. I started to cool down and deactivated my Death Scythe. However, what I heard next was a voice so familiar, I could only facepalm.

"SE-BAS-CHAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapters are crappy<strong>

**/sob**

**Sorry it took a while and sorry for those waiting for updates on my other stories**

**Semester Exams next week and I have to get good grades on all of them or my grades will die**

**And if my grades die**

**THAN NO COMPUTER!**

**So I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this little chapter. Next chappy, Sebastian and our favorite Earl will come in**

**R&R**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, me and my procrastination problems**

**So here's chappy 4 and stuff**

**Sorry if it took awhile. My brain takes it's sweet time conjuring our young reaper's fate in this tale**

**Enjoy my little tadpoles~!**

**3**

* * *

><p>"SE-BAS-CHAAAAN~!"<p>

The pitch of the voice made me flinch and rub my temples. I only knew one person who's voice could go that high. The bell chimed, signaling a customer. At the door stood a young boy, clad in noble blue that matched perfectly with his midnight blue hair and watching eye. His other eye was concealed with an eye patch. The taller figure standing beside him like a shadow was a butler clad in black with deep red eyes and an annoyed look on his face. The red _thing_ draping on his arm would be the reason why.

"Ah~ My sweet Sebby~ How I've missed you!" My eye twitched at my senpai's behavior. The tall butler and the noble child seemed to have the same reaction. I pushed up my silver frames, deciding to be the mature between the two of us. I clicked over to the practically drooling redhead, my ringed eyes narrowed.

"Grell Sutcliff-senpai," I growled, gaining my senior's attention, "Please refrain from making a bigger fool of yourself." He stared at me for a moment. I thought I had gotten it through his thick head. Oh, how wrong I was.

"SAMMY-CHAAAAAN~!" Bubble intrusion! Before my red clad senior could pounce and invade my space, (and believe me, the creepy giggling guy did that enough) a clean round house kick met his stomach. His body flew to the two at the door. The butler quickly got the younger one by the shoulders and sidestepped, making my senpai fly right out into the street. Undertaker was casually cackling like the creepy hyena he is.

A cough was heard, an our attention went to the young noble looking child, who turned to the silver haired funeral director, "Undertaker," His voice was so void of emotion, it made me think if he was really a child, "We request some information on the latest murders."

"I would love to, Earl, but I'm in need of payment first, kukuku." She showed his pearly white Cheshire grin to the younger as said younger sighed in annoyance. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the red-eyed butler, _staring _at me. I thought for a moment. Didn't Grell-senpai call him "Sebby"? Does that mean he's the demon butler he had told me about? I could only guess yes. Even an idiot would see that clear as day. But why it just staring at me, dammit! I shot a side glare at the demon, who just smiled. Even a blind man could see it was fake.

"You know I won't tell you a peep until I get a good laugh from you~." Undertaker casually sat atop of his desk, grinning like the mad man he was. The front door bell chimed again and there stood a pouting and blushing Grell-senpai.

"Sammy-chan, why don't you let me hug you like Sebby!" He whined, "That's very rude to push away a lady!" I choked at my senpai's statement. First off, the butler didn't seem to just _let_ him hang off of his arm. And second, why was Grell-senpai referring to himself as a woman?...Y'know what, don't answer that.

"You have to be a gentleman, Sammy-chan!" Was…was I being scolded? I could feel a headache coming on from all of this stupidity floating around. I felt an arm hook with mine and looked over to see the red framed glasses and shark-like teeth of a grinning Grell-senpai. Right. In. My. _Face._

"Senpai…" I growled, my alarms going off at my space intrusion. But the red clad reaper just snuggled my arm. My eye was twitching and I was growling through clenched teeth

"Senpai," My voice getting deeper, "_**Please do get off of my arm**_." The redhead pouted. I gave him a warning, didn't I? He has 3 seconds before his ass is half way across London! I swore, I think I had an evil aura swarming my very being. The redhead pouted and whined. 1…2…3. He's DEAD!

"Senpai. You must learn…I. Like. My. SPACE!" One punch, out the window. I think American humans would call that a "homerun"? I panted, still pissed off as I would be at such contact. Did that damn senior of mine ever learn! That had to be the third or fourth time I punched him for intruding in my breathing space. The butler and the noble just stared, dumbstruck. The subtle silence was broken, killed and ripped to shreds and burnt to a crisp by the deafening cackle of Undertaker, holding his gut as if to keep it from exploding. God, that laugh was going to be in my nightmares later.

"You're quite a riot, young one~!" He sang, still giggling a tad and trying to catch his breath. He turned to the young noble, his grin never leaving the visible portion of his face, "It seems my guest has paid your little debt, Earl. I will happily give you the information you wish for~." The Earl coughed and went back to his "I-may-be-a-blueberry-shortcake-but-I'm-important-bitch" mode and got his little tidbits of info from the man. The demon, "Sebby", smiled and walked over to my side while I cooled off from my little outburst and possibility of punching my senpai out of England.

"That was quite a performance, Mister Reaper." The demon's tone was calm and silky, just as the rumours went. They were deceiving, cunning and crafty creatures. And this Sebby person seemed to be no different.

"Hmph, Senpai just needed a reminder of my personal space policy." I pushed up my cold frames up the bridge of my nose. The demon just kept that deceiving smile of his, not taking his inhuman red eyes off my form, "But Grell-senpai seems to be terribly infatuated with you, Mister Sebby." I faintly saw a twitch of irritation, most likely for the mention of the red head.

"That creature is nothing but a nuisance. And my name is Sebastian Michaelis. Not…whatever that thing calls me." That smile of his seemed to be very strained and I inwardly smirked but I felt the demon's pain for Senpai's eccentric way of showing his affection to people.

"Should have figured." I crossed my arms," Sebby doesn't really seem like a suitable name for a distinguished butler."

"Indeed, Mister…?"

"Bishop. Samuel Bishop." I introduced, my gloved hand slightly outstretched for the hell butler to shake. He smiled and shook it; firm but I could feel the power he was hiding behind the human servant façade.

"A pleasure." His voice was low and his eyes flashed a noticeable pink but it disappeared before I could fully process it. My hand dropped to my side, my eyes slightly narrowing in confusion at Sebastian. What was that just now? His eyes gave off a more demonic feel and look for a second. I will have to keep my distance and my guard up. You can never take a chance with a demon.

"Sebastian," The noble boy turned to the tall butler, "We're leaving now." His servant bowed and led him to the carriage. But not before giving me one more side glance and closing the door behind him. I glared at the closed door, clutching my hands. That look in his eyes…_was hunger_.

**Sebastian POV**

Once the young master was secure in the carriage, I grabbed the reins and started the carriage off back to the manor. I could only smile to myself at the thought of the reaper in the Undertaker's shop. His soul seemed to be maturing in a way that made its scent seem so…_tempting_. It was true among us demons that we were the enemy with Shinigami; it was no secret. But that doesn't mean they didn't make good meals. It was very, very rare for a Shinigami to contract with a demon. The last incident from what I know of happened some time during Cleopatra's rule in Egypt. Quite a while, isn't it? Us demons, depending on who you're talking to, are very picky about the souls they wish to have for a meal. Young master has quite a rare and very delicious soul that only motivates me to help him with his revenge. And the reaper…

"A rare delicacy as well…" I said under my breath, the sound of the carriage and the horse's hooves clacking on the cobblestone streets. It was quite breathtaking that a shinigami would have such a soul. I smiled to myself. I wouldn't mind seeing him again soon enough…as long as that red _thing_ doesn't come with him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, our little Sebby is thinking like a creeper again shot**

**Sam: Why would you do this to me? :U**

**Me: Because you're the main character right now and all of the bad stuff is suppose to happen to you**

**Ciel: What was that part about me being a "blueberry shortcake"? *glare***

**Me: Just stating my opinion about you via Sam over here**

**Ciel: Sebastian...**

**Sebastian: Yes m'lord *drags me away* I will let her spend sometime with the torture soundtrack *smile***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! *cry***

**Sam: *Sigh* Idiots...please R&R while I try to save the author's ass from listening to Justin Bieber again.**

**Me: *From another room* IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT Dx [No offence to any of my lovely little tadpoles who like the Bieber boy]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh sweet mother fucking jesus, I'm sorry you guys! Dx**

**I kept telling myself to get working on this but SO MANY DISTRACTIONS!**

**Between school, social life and all around being a lazy bum, my Writer's Block has gotten pretty bad.**

**So anyway, sorry but I know this chapter will be total and utter shit.**

**I'm not being a critic. I'm stating a fact.**

**I promise, I will really try to make the next one better. **

**So, go ahead and read this quickly written chapter**

**I own nothing except for Samuel Bishop**

* * *

><p>When the butler and noble left the little shop, I felt like I could breathe again. That demon…I already didn't like him. I shivered at the memory of how he looked at me. Damn demons…the lot of them.<p>

"He is quite an odd one, isn't he? Kuku," I jumped and snapped my head around to the Undertaker who was previously breathing down my neck with his creepy smile in place. He thinks the demon is odd? Well, takes one to no one, right?

"Why is it that people find the need to invade my breathing space all the time?..." I grumbled and shot a glare to the chuckling human. Who knew humans could be so…_creepy._

"You are certainly one to talk, Undertaker. Anyway, I should go and find my senpai and return home." I said, wanting desperately to go home and hide in my bed from all of the stress today. The shop bell rung, showing an exhausted, beaten and ruffled up Grell-senpai. His cheek was bruised and swelled from the blow I gave him. I don't feel the least bit of regret for it.

"Sa...Sammy…chan…" He huffed, looking about ready to collapse.

"Senpai, let's get back. You need some rest and finish that work Will-senpai expects you to finish." I said, pushing up my silver frames while the creep grinned. Grell only nodded and stepped outside, probably already gone back as soon as he stepped out. It was quite obvious I would be getting an earful from him after he gets some rest. I turned back to the Undertaker. As creepy as he was, I found him tolerable. More so than senpai but he still needed to work on the whole "invade Samuel Bishop's space 24-7 ordeal".

"I'm sorry for the intrusion and the…troubles my senpai caused." He made no word reply; only giving a small chuckle.

"I best be going before-" A crack of thunder cut me off. My shingami eyes shot over to the dusty window, seeing rain drops smacking the glass and roaming pedestrians seeking cover from the sudden storm. I could feel my eye twitch. Fuck my immortal shinigami life and the weather in this blasted world.

You see, traveling between the Human and Shinigami worlds only has one flaw; if you try going to either during an electric storm, you'll either cease to exist or be transported somewhere else…And I'd rather not disappear and end up being some place I don't even recognize, thank you very much.

"Dammit…" Senpai must have gone back before the storm had settled in. I didn't want to take any bets to see if I could make it back. Who knows what could happen! I'd rather take my chances with the corpse creep than end up in Hell.

"Ihihi, young one, I could never allow you to venture out in such unforgiving weather," He grinned while I flinched at his sudden closing in, "What kind of host would I be if I let you out into the rain, shivering to the bone and leave you exhausted and possibly ill from the bitter cold nipping at your flesh…"

He chuckled and I could only shiver; from what, I don't know. His laugh just gives me chills. I'd be damned if I heard that while trying to sleep. But, he did have a point…in a way. I couldn't head out with the weather in this condition and I surely didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another place to rest until the storm eases.

"I-I guess I could stay…until the storm passes," No, I did not stammer! "If you don't mind…"

"Ihihihi~ Not at all, young one, not at all." He grinned, "I'll warm up some more tea and start some dinner, for us, ne?" He disappeared into the next room, humming some odd tune to himself.

It was so eerie in this old little shop. I could hear the creaks in the wood whenever the wind whistled outside and the only sound I could capture was the pounding pitter-patter of the rain on the dirty windows. I shivered, the cold of the shop giving me goosebumps. It was a good thing tea was being made. I rubbed my arms a little, trying to ward off the shivers this place was giving me. Might as well get a little comfortable, right? I was going to be here for a short while. I took a seat on a coffin, still trying to get rid of the goosebumps invading my skin under my suit.

"Hihi~ Are you cold, young one?" Undertaker's voice caught me by surprise and I turned my head to him. He was standing at the doorway from the kitchen, holding a tray of beakers with invitingly warm looking Earl Grey tea. And from what I could tell, it smelled delightful to say the least.

"A little, yes. But I suppose you're used to it, right Undertaker?" I took the beaker offered to me and gratefully taking a sip, not bothered by how similar beakers held organs and other such things.

"You would be wrong about that, young one~." He sat atop of his desk, one leg over the other with a bone biscuit between his teeth, "But I'd be more than happy to warm you up, hihihi~." My face got a very red and I just threw a half-hearted glare and sipped my tea. The nerve and I'm in disguise as a man and I could only be so awkward before someone loses consciousness from my fury.

"Try it and see what happens." I growled although it didn't faze him and his creepy, cheerful nature. I sipped my tea, giving me a shiver from the inviting warmth it provided. Bloody storm, making me stay here in this place and with an odd human at that. I paused for a moment. Human…my mind clicked. When I had summoned my axe earlier, before the demon made his presence, he didn't seem very fazed. Like it was…normal. I shot a glance at the Undertaker, whom was casually munching away on his bone-biscuits.

"Now, young one, it's rude to stare~," I blinked and my cheeks went pink again. However, I kept my demeanor.

"Undertaker," I caught his attention, "Earlier when I had summoned my Death Scythe, you did not react like any other human would. Might I ask why?" This got his full undivided attention on me and he grinned that Cheshire smile of his.

"It's quite simple, young one," He chuckled, setting aside the urn of bone-shaped treats, "I'm an informant broker." I blinked, giving a silent questioning look. He smiled at my confusion and continued.

"You see, young one, as an informant broker, I need to know everything about everyone and everything. But most of my informant skills are either on local murder cases…or information based on the underworld and the occult." He chuckled at my bewildered expression, not saying a word, as if asking him to go on.

"I know much but I give information for a price~ and you had paid for the young Earl earlier."

"What do you mean? I had not given you anything." He giggled at that.

"hihi~ You see, young one, I give information…in exchange for a good laugh." Cue my facepalm and muttering 'freak' under my breath. I sat up again, setting aside my empty beaker.

"Undertaker, how much do you know?"

"I know enough; like I know you, my dear guest, are a Shinigami~." My bi-colored eyes narrowed and I stood up.

"What else?" Undertaker shook his head as I tried to get him to talk.

"I've already told you this much for free, young one~ So, no more you~!" A vein popped on my head, grumbling and itching for my Death Scythe. He hopped off his desk, and headed towards the kitchen, saying the food should be almost done.

"Young one," I turned to look at him, "I will tell you one more thing, free of charge." I turned fully, eager to hear. He stood up straight, his mouth curled into a smile and I could see a faint green glimmer behind his curtain of silver. Slowly, his long finger rested in front of his lips as if to say be quiet. And he muttered something that made my heart stop.

"Be wary of the butler..._very_ wary." And with that, he left the room, leaving me quiet and my heart begging for answers.

_Undertaker,_ I thought, _What are you?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Like I said, UTTER. SHIT**

**So, R & R**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**I get very lazy with that**

**I will try next chappy**

**I'm going to make Undertaker a real creeper**

**...Even more so than he already is**

**Love ya~!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Dusts off the story* My, my. It has been awhile, huh?**

**Sorry for the hella long hiatus, everyone. I feel terrible I let myself get so sidetracked so easily**

**But, I squeezed this chapter out of my brain for you all.**

**I hope Undertaker isn't too OOC**

**But, I'm trying.**

**Enjoy**

**Undertaker's POV**

I was stirring the stew for the young shinigami and myself, humming and grinning. It surely was quite the treat to have a visitor. Sure my lovely little guests were good company but it's nice to have a response from someone with a pulse from time to time. It's odd, now that I think about it, because shinigami are technically dead but so lively (makes sense as they are death gods, like myself).

She could surely pass for one of my clients, though; waiting to be dolled up for their big day with their loved ones dressed in black and mourning at her chilled and soulless body. Ah, if she was one of my corpses, she would surely be a work of art. Just like the prostitutes from the Ripper case.

She had the pale, marble skin and silk hair. I could only grin wider at the thought of her lifeless being; lying wait on my table with my tools cleaned and sharpened. Lying there, waiting to be dissected and fixed just like a showcase doll. And the first incision would be so clean and -

I was so lost in my little daydream, the stew nearly burnt but I saved it, chuckling in amusement. My my, how unlike myself to be dazed about a woman. Sure, the dead ones made me smile and get excited but she was still moving and her heart still beating. But, as I said before, shinigami _are _technically dead in a way. Hm, the whole thing made me think. It surely was entertaining to have the young one around (she was fun to mess with~) but was she like that as a human as well?

I dished out the stew, grinning wider each second. Perhaps a little visit to the Shingami library soon could confirm this. I stepped back into the main shop, seeing her peeking at the jars on the shelves with an obvious look of disgust.

"Enjoying yourself, young one?" I chuckled as she jumped a little and saw me at the doorway with the tray in my hands.

"Your collection is truly, uh…interesting to say the least, Undertaker." I chuckled and held out her meal. She accepted the bowl offered to her, taking her place on one of the many coffins residing in the room with us. The sound of the thunder and pelting rain continued outside, the cobblestone streets deserted.

"The collection maybe be 'interesting' but my clients are the more fascinating ones~." I saw her look to me, an obvious question lurking in those bicolored Death God orbs of hers. She set aside the half done stew, curiosity lurking in her mind.

"Your clients?" She flinched when my grin slowly spread even wider.

"Yes, they are quite darling," I said, waltzing across the old hardwood. I knelt behind her, wrapping one of my arms around her shoulders to keep her in place. She tensed but I only chuckled.

"It's my job to fix them up and make them look lovely for their _special_ day," I grinned, "Sometimes, those who go through a more dramatic and _messy_ finale, I have to stitch them up. It's quite a messy job, having to sew flesh back together so their only family recognizes them." My long black finger nail poked her stomach, as if I were making an incision.

"First, I use my favorite scalpel to pierce the skin along the stomach while the blood drains~," I whispered, gesturing along her clothed stomach; she flinched but I could only grin wider.

"Then I remove each and every organ, _one~ by~ one~_." She glared at me from the corner of her eye but I continued, "Once all the blood it drained and the organs removed, I sprinkle the darling with salt and sew her up nice~ and neat~." I chuckled, purposely saying 'her' as I gestured sewing her stomach.

"Once she's all put together like a rag doll, I doll her up nice and pretty and send her for her big day~!" My hand on her stomach went up to her chin and poked her cheek. She snapped out of her little stupor (from the images I so happily gave her~) and shoved me away. She held her wavering glare, keeping some distance between us. I chuckled at the look she was giving me.

"It is getting late, young one," I said, changing the subject, "It is best we go to sleep. Since you must want to leave when you can, hehehe~." I gathered the empty bowls and set them in the kitchen. My guest waited for me to lead her to where she would be sleeping for the evening.

"Take your pick, young one~!" I told her. An eyebrow rose quizzically, not understanding. I chuckled and gestured to the fine wood coffins strewn about the room.

"Take~your~pick~!" I sung and her eyes widened a fraction. I cackled at her expression.

"I only joke with you, young one," I assured her, "You may sleep in the bedroom since I do not use it~."

My guest blinked before pushing up her glasses to cover up her relief. I lead her to the back of my little shop and to the unused bedroom. The door groaned as I opened it. Cob webs decorated crevices and corners and dust covered the floor and the small window.

"I apologize for the dust and such, young one," I chuckled, "I sleep in a coffin most of the time and I don't usually have guests~. Well, ones that breathe anyway, ehehehe~."

I could see her shiver but she stepped into the room and turned to face me.

"Thank you for you hospitality, Undertaker." She said, obviously trying to practice William T. Spears' expression. I grinned and ruffled the soft, white locks. I grinned at her confused and flustered expression.

"Lighten up, young one~! No need to be a stick in the mud like you supervisor, hehe~." I chuckled and removed hand from her now mussed up hair. Her cheeks were dusted pink and she was glaring but it seemed half-hearted. Perhaps this young Shinigami is warming up to me? Hehehe~.

I left to close the door and looked back, a glimmer of my eyes peeking from the veil and smirked.

"Sweet dreams, young one~." I closed the door before she could say another word.

I went to my black wood coffin in the back, thinking over the evening with my grin plastered on my face. The young Shinigami was a riot and it would be interesting to have her around. Once I crack her shell, at least. But that time will come. And I will surely find a way to persuade her. All I need to do is have a little visit to the Shinigami Library. I chuckled as I settled in the coffin, anxious for it to come into place.

_Sweet dreams, indeed, Miss Bishop. Hehehehehe~_

**Well, how bad was it?**

**It wasn't that bad, right?**

**I know you were expecting more but…**

***Goes to corner* I feel terrible…**

**Sam: Please R&R for her pathetic soul**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE**

**Howdy ho, my lovely readers! You're probably as surprised as I am that I updated this story**

**Inspiration bitch slapped me and I got typing**

**The chapter isn't very long, or very exciting but it's building up to a plot that I have to solidify**

**Ahaha, yeah sorry. Um, guys, a little assistance please?**

**Sam: Froggychad does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters**

**Undertaker: Hihihi~ please enjoy **

* * *

><p>To say Grell-senpai was angry would have been the understatement of the century.<p>

The cherry head was _beyond _furious.

"I am your superior, Sammy-chan!" He huffed, his scarlet hair in disarray from his anger,"To disrespect me as you did could have you demoted and given suspension! And these bruises won't heal for who knows how long! I have to put on extra make up now!" The red head raved on and on as such. His rant was punishment enough if you ask me.

"I'm sorry, Grell-senpai but you _were_ in my space and I enjoy having some personal boundaries." My senpai huffed, hands on his hips. If you look close enough, you could see the faint bruise under his make-up. At least the swelling had gone down over night.

"I won't report your behavior to Will but I will give you paperwork as well as half of my share as punishment!" And with that he stalked off, probably to go bug Will-senpai. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked to my plain cubicle, paper already stacked and waiting for me. I wasted no time getting to work.

As I signed and read every black and white paper, I thought about my rather odd evening with Undertaker. The man was unusual; _very _unusual. There weren't many humans that knew of the supernatural and were also involved in it. The Phantomhive noble was only involved due to his contract but how was the Cheshire mortician involved so deeply? Possibilities cycled in my head while my eyes scanned and signed every paper. But no matter what I thought, nothing seemed to add up.

_Unless_

I paused mid-signature, a sudden thought coming to mind.

_He not human at all._

For three hours, I read and signed all of the papers given to me and finished Grell-senpai's portion. My wrist was sore but that didn't obstruct my revelation. Though I knew I couldn't come to such sudden conclusions; that's what amateurs do. No, I would clarify to see if my hunch was correct. Don't ask me why I'm so hell bent on figuring it out. It had been on my mind since he told me he was well aware of the supernatural. Though it was not impossible for a human to know of the supernatural, it was highly uncommon.

"Ah! Bishop, there you are!" I turned around to see Ronald, smirking as per usual. I didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. My neck was cramping as well as my wrist and a headache was beginning to form. I just wanted to rest but I didn't show my current exhaustion to the blonde. To do so would show weakness and I'll be damned if that were to happen.

"Do you need something?" I asked rather coldly. He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was told that you were getting punished and that you were to help out in the library." He said, slightly amused that I had apparently stirred up trouble. I only sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll get going then." I walked stiffly passed him, being conscious of the way I walked, less he get more suspicious of me. I made it passed him, and walked quickly away from the prying eyes of the blonde shinigami.

I had arrived to the library, taking a moment to relish in its vast beauty and a sense of quiet and peace. The librarian had given me a stack of journals to put away, telling which section was where. They were the recent deaths that had been recorded, I concluded. I slipped one of the hefty journals into its proper space and began to drift in thought. I had wondered where mine could be; somewhere collecting dust amongst the thousands of others that have either ended or still going on.

Soul Reapers tend to forget that they were once human at some point in their life, not even acknowledging that they probably had a home and family. Didn't they ever stop and wonder what they were like as a human? Had they ever wondered if they had been married, had children, or had even fallen in love? What religion they had before their death or if they even had a faith? What country they lived in or what language they spoke? I shook my head and continued in my work. Such deep thoughts when I had work to be done.

Placing another journal into its proper place, I picked up the sound of faint…_laughing. _But it wasn't a laugh that anyone would have; but a laugh that practically gave me shivers up my spine. I looked around the book case to see Undertaker, his long, bony index finger skimming over the spines of the journals. My grip on the remaining journal tightened, my hypothesis was now coming close to being a solid positive conclusion. I straightened my back, and took a breath to calm my jittery nerves.

"Ah, young one, how wonderful to see you here~!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when his voice suddenly accumulated behind me. In the hysteria, I had nearly dropped the journal I was holding and just barely got my grip on it again. All the while, the mortician was cackling at my jumpy reaction. Fixing my shifted glasses, I turn to glare at Undertaker.

"Undertaker, a pleasure to see you again as well." I had to look up since I was shorter than him by a few inches even in the heeled boots Grell-senpai had given me. He chuckled and went back to the skimming the journals.

"Might I ask what you are doing here in the first place?" I had placed the last journal in its place and was now crossing my arms, awaiting my answer.

"Just looking for a little something to cure my case of curiosity, young one~." He purred, not taking his hidden eyes from the book spines. It didn't really answer my question, but I didn't fuss. I was trying to think of a way to swerve the conversation to see if my hypothesis was right but how would I approach the topic? Should I just be straight forward and ask just like that or try to sneak out the answer?

"Young one, if you keep making that face, it'll stick like that, kukuku~." My mind brought me back to the present and I blushed at his comment. My face relaxed a tad, my arms still crossed. I'll just be straight forward with it then. No reason to be subtle, I concluded. I opened my mouth to question him until his Cheshire grin grew and slipped out a journal from the large book case.

"Aha, I found it~!" He chuckled, holding the record journal with his bony fingers. I raised a white eyebrow at him, wondering who the poor soul is that had his curiosity sniffing for their journal like a blood hound.

"Who's cinematic record is that?" I asked, curiosity poking another pin in my side. Undertaker looked to me, the journal being held close like a precious treasure. That grin gave me a subtle shiver.

"Who's is it? Why, my dear, darling young one," He leaned close and showed me the cover, my lime eyes going wide at the name written so elegantly yet it made me ill to see it.

"I-is that…" I trailed off, my voice getting caught with shock.

"Yes, young one," He said, his smile even evident in his low voice.

"It is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? Like I said, nothing super exciting but next chapter, we're gonna learn a thing or two about Sam<strong>

**That is if I can settle on what back story I wanna do for our heroine**

**Should we go with the anime story line or go with the manga story line?**

**That ****decision with mold into a different plot and back story of Sam**

**And that's where you guys come in!**

**Should we go anime story line or manga!**

**Please leave your vote in the reviews and even leave a little comment while you're there**

**Be nice, now! **

**Sam: Please R&R for her pathetic soul**


End file.
